


Randomstuck: Act 1

by TumblrArchaeologist



Series: Randomstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All OC - Freeform, Gen, Randomly Generated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblrArchaeologist/pseuds/TumblrArchaeologist
Summary: What happens when randomly generated Homestuck characters get a story of their own? Welcome to Randomstuck, a Homestuck fanfiction featuring all original, randomly generated characters! I hope that you will come to love them like I do! I have been working on this for a while, and chapter one is only the beginning! Join me, the author, as we meet a host of 12 new friends, and see how they deal with the trials and tribulations that come with a game of Sburb!
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Randomstuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686877
Kudos: 2





	1. Like, Comment and Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments if you're interested in learning more, or meeting new characters! More upd8s to come! I have a lot of work already done on this project, so get ready! Anyways, thank you for reading and let's dive right in!

A young man sits at his computer.. He has the weirdest feeling of deja vu. He has definitely sat here in this exact way, thinking this exact thought before. He makes a tally mark in his notebook before putting the thought from his head. No time for that! He’s got to be introduced as the first character of this fanfic, after all! It’s not like he can just sit around thinking all day!

> Enter Name:

Your name is ALEX MALARKY. You are currently editing a MINECRAFT LET’S PLAY for your numerous SUBSCRIBERS. You are the COOLEST GAMER AROUND, and your numerous LIVESTREAMS, LET’S PLAYS and HIGHLIGHT VIDEOS leave no one in any doubt as to your SKILLS. You mainly focus on SURVIVAL GAMES, but have dabbled in nearly every single GENRE of game that there is. You have created a group chat for you and your PATREON SUPPORTERS, whom you guess qualify as your FRIENDS and to whom you are EXCEPTIONALLY GRATEFUL. You really enjoy doing elaborate COLLABS with other CONTENT CREATORS, and you're hoping that this game, that you and your TEAM are about to play as a group, will provide the WITTY BANTER and ASSOCIATED HIJINKS that your viewers so desperately crave. Don’t forget to LIKE, COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE.

Your human trolltag is terrariaAnalog and you speak asSsSs though sSsSsomething isSsSs creeping up on you.

What will you do?

> Check Views

It seems like your latest video is moderately well-received! Sick. This is episode 41 of your third Minecraft Let’s Play, and your loyal subscribers are really coming through with their support. Minecraft is just one of those games that never gets old, isn't it? You think you could keep making Minecraft videos until the end of time! Game on! Wait, hold up. It looks like one of your friends is sending you a direct message. You have a discord for all your Patreon Patrons, and she is one of the most involved. Her message is not a surprise and you know exactly what she wants. 

* * *

\--crunchtimeCommander started pestering terrariaAnalog--

CC: hEY neRD! whAT’S tHE holDUP?! 

TA: im sSsSsorry? holdup with what?

CC: A litTLE biRDY toLD mE thAT yOU weRE setTING uP a gaME sesSION fOR uS!

TA:oh yeah thatsSsSs right, i sSsSsupposSsSse you want to know whosSsSs on your team huh

CC: yOU gOT mE deteCTIVE, howEVER coULD yOU haVE gueSSED? I juST goTTA gET fiRST piCK! caN’T haVE aNY scrUBS poacHING mY talENT!

TA: you’ll get your chance to choosSsSse your team oncCcCe we enter the game. itsSsSs gonna be sSsSsick. have you gotten your copy yet? 

CC: I liteRALLY canNOT waIT. I juST staRTED downlOADING nOW. gaME oN, broTHER!

TA: Well you’d better hurry up! Mine’sSsSs about to finish, and Milo’sSsSs is about halfway through! I put the link in the disSsSscord, so the resSsSst sSsSshould be joining sSsSsoon. After you get in, you’ll need to connect to your sSsSserver player. You’ll be able to pick your sSsSsquad then!

CC: heLL yeAH! souNDS liKE a plAN! i’LL lET yOU knOW whEN iT’S downlOADED!

TA: sSsSsounds good! sSsSsee ya sSsSsoon!

  
\--crunchtimeCommander stopped pestering terrariaAnalog--

* * *

Well, that went about as well as could be expected. It’s a good thing you’re on her good side. She has been known to get grumpy. Last time she was grumpy with someone in your discord, it wasn’t pretty. Ummm... anyway... you don’t want to talk about that. Your game has finished downloading and it’s about time you start preparing for your stream. This one is gonna be a crazy new experience! Your friend sent you a copy of it that he... Found? Bought? S-stole? That guy sure keeps his adventures infuriatingly vague. You wonder why he keeps them all under wraps. You’re sure that it has nothing to do with his personality and characterization. There is absolutely no way that it has any bearing on his past, or any kind of personal insecurity or flaw. This does not bother you, and you are not curious. Oh, speak of the devil! There he is now! Better see what he wants before the stream.

>Answer Milo

* * *

\--ardentlyGregarious started pestering terrariaAnalog--

AG: ah. i. see. that. your. livestream. hasn't. started. i’m. glad. i. could. catch. you.. 

TA: Oh, yeah, I wasSsSs jusSsSst about to sSsSstart it up. What’sSsSs going on?

AG: oh., i. am. finished. downloading. and. thought. i’d. boot. up. with. you. and. get. 

started.. you. are. the. first. of. us. downloading. it., so. i’ll. be. playing. as. your. 

server. player.. 

TA: AwesSsSsome! sSsSso, I’ve got the client insSsSstalled already, so just boot up 

yoursSsSs and we’ll get it rolling! 

AG: spectacular.! we. absolutely. must. get. started. soon.. i. cant. wait. for. you. to. 

see. this. new. artifact. i. sent. you.. you’ll. really. find. this. one. interesting., i. guarantee. it..

TA: I cCcCcertaily hope sSsSso! If it’sSsSs anything like your lasSsSst package, I can’t 

wait to play it! Where did you find the time to carve a pixel-perfect creeper from 

sSsSsolid sSsSstone!?

AG: alex., it’s. me. we’re. talking. about.! no. time. is. wasted. spent. on. my. 

friends.! speaking. of., did. shae. message. you. already..? she. said. something. about. 

getting. talent.. 

TA: Yeah, sSsSshe just mesSsSssSsSsaged me. I hope sSsSshe doesSsSsn’t get too riled 

up for thisSsSs one. You know how sSsSshe can get sSsSsometimesSsSs.

AG: i. have. no. idea. what. you’re. talking. about.. 

TA: sSsSsure, yeah ok. Aren’t you two closSsSse? 

AG: we. certainly. are., if. you. say. so.... anyway., do. you. have. the. instruction. 

book.?

TA: InsSsSstruction book? There wasSsSs more than the sSsSstone tabletsSsSs?!

ThesSsSse thingsSsSs weighed a ton! How did you even get them?! I had to type in the 

code on it by hand! You can’t copy and pasSsSste off of sSsSstone, ya know?

AG: i. told. you. it. was. part . of. my. monthly. himilayan. training. trip.. the. monks. 

gave. it. to. me..

TA: You alwaysSsSs sSsSsay sSsSstuff like that. Your family musSsSst be sSsSstupid

rich! When are you gonna take me on one of thesSsSse tripsSsSs?

AG: when. you. have. the. physical. capacity. to climb. sheer. cliffs., you. are. more. 

than. welcome..

TA: Whatever you sSsSsay. Oh, by the way, who are you getting asSsSs your sSsSserver 

player?

AG: i. think. i. might. ask. dawn., but. she. might. be. occupied..

TA: Yeah, sSsSshe’sSsSs a good pick! Do you want me to talk to her?

AG: i. will., not. to. worry.! i’ll. let. you. start. your. stream.! who. is. modding.?

TA: Well, if not you, then Rene isSsSs. I’ll get him in chat! sSsSsee you on in a bit!

AG: until. then.!

\--ardentlyGregarious stopped pestering terrariaAnalog--

* * *

  
  


You boot up Twitch and test your microphones and cameras. Everything seems to be working, but there is still something wrong. Something nagging at you. The feeling of Deja Vu is back and now, it's concerning. You put a mark in your notebook, just as before. Something is wrong, and you can feel it. You can feel it in the back of your mind, as if the entire universe you know is somehow off, somehow wrong. It’s been like this for as long as you can remember. It eats at you, and you know somehow that it’ll be back. It’s fine. Just go to the next stream, the next editing session, the next video. Don’t think about it. It’ll go away. For now anyway. You pause, your mouse hovering over the “Live” button. This is not the first time you hesitated before going live, and it won't be the last. You glance outside your window. It’s storming. You have a feeling it’s gonna be raining for a while. 

But _we_ see the notebook, lying open on Alex’s desk, forgotten as he starts his livestream. He’s having fun with the game for now. Little does he know that his viewers aren’t the only ones watching him do his cheesy, over-enthusiastic introduction. You know those. Like come on, surely you can be a little less theatrical if you’re live? Come on Alex, get your act together. But yeah, he’s being watched by a fair few people. For example, there’s us, watching him by reading this first chapter. You, the reader, might know that he and his friends are about to be put through a trial like nothing they’ve ever faced. I, of course, know more than you, but I’m the author, and what I know shouldn’t really matter from your perspective. That’s kinda not the point. But for now, all that we see is that notebook. The wind blows from the storm outside, and flips the pages. The pages are filled with nothing but tally marks. 


	2. Enter: Green Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip forward a bit! Alex, Milo have both entered, alongside their friend Dawn (who we'll meet later) and they are about to bring in the captain of the green team! Together they'll put up a great front against those pesky red and blue teams. Who needs them, right?! Let's hope they can get through in one piece, or else I'll have to write another chapter. Again. Ugh can you imagine?

Chapter 2: Enter: Green Team

Now we get to the leader of the group. Might as well get to her since she’s obviously the most important character in the story. Obviously. Unfortunately, in a very non-leader-y fashion, she is currently lying on her back about to die horrifically and without much dignity. Specifically by being crushed by a falling basketball hoop that was recently thrown forcibly out of her bedroom wall, alongside herself. This is, admittedly, not optimal, but we’ll get to that. First, you need to see this intro I wrote for her!! What’s that? I’m using first person now? What’s wrong with that?! Why? Fuck you, I’m The Author is why! Go read another fic if you don't like it! Jeez. ANYWAY, without any further DISTRACTIONS! Here’s Shae’s intro.

Your name is SHAE MACLEOD. You are the MAIN CHARACTER of the STORY, as well as the TEAM LEADER. You are currently DIRECTING YOUR TEAM from your ROOM, where you have various decorations relating to your INTERESTS. You are the CAPTAIN of your BASKETBALL TEAM, your VOLLEYBALL TEAM, your D&D GROUP and EVERY GROUP PROJECT YOU HAVE EVER DONE. You have managed to convince your friends to join your TEAM for this game you are planning to play, which will undoubtedly require PRECISE TIMING and MAXIMUM EFFICIENCY. 

Good thing these are things that you demand from your TEAM at all times. YOU discovered this game through the help of a CERTAIN FRIEND OF YOURS, who almost certainly will have no role in this story at all. When you are not PLAYING GAMES, you like to plot out the DOWNFALL OF YOUR COMPETITORS, who are really all just HUGE JERKS who don't deserve all the ATTENTION THEY GET. 

Your tag is crunchtimeCommander and you are alwAYS tHE moST hyPED perSON iN aNY roOM!!!

What will you do?

>Don’t die, 4head.

At the last moment, you roll to the left, narrowly avoiding getting literally and figuratively dunked on. Nice save. Pity about the backboard though. The whole place is covered with glass. It looks awesome when you break down the rim (not that you’ve ever managed that), but it hits a bit different when the rim tries to break down you. What happened to Dawn’s mouse?!?! What the fuck!? Is she really just poofing when you need her most?! That countdown is ticking pretty low! 

>Message your ~~subordinate~~ good friend

* * *

\--crunchtimeCommander started pestering capoeiraArabesque--

CC: yoOO! whAT tHE heLL!? whERE dID yOU gO?!

CC: heLLO?!

CC: groUND conTROL tO maJOR fucKASS!!

CC: dID yOU reALLY juST tRY aND duNK oN mE?!

CC: i’M tHE dunKER heRE! 

CC:waIT, aRE yOU evEN thERE?

CC: heLLO!?

CC: yOU doING goOD?!

CC: alrIGHT weLL i’LL juST figURE thIS oNE soLO.

CC: iT’S fiNE.

CC: i’M nOT anGRY i’M juST disappOINTED.

\--crunchtimeCommander stopped pestering capoeiraArabesque--

\--capoeiraArabesque started pestering crunchtimeCommander--

CA: l;sjdb] iqewqphOcr]qkc]0[.ixq2huplqyfewfkuykrfqw

CC: oK.

CA: ds;’kp[OpnjOuyfOmpu[O.ijlijaiuhgu8y7ggiurydqwsb,nijllj;;;;;

CA:dsfd

CA: w45iug43hm5w9d3jimmdmmmmmmm,...//

CA: ..///

CA: ////

CA: p

CC: thIS iS nOT aN excUSE!

\--crunchtimeCommander stopped pestering capoeiraArabesque--

If only there was a good reason for that. You might need an expert opinion. BRING IN THE PIG!

>Consult treasured Pig Plushie.

Pinkie always knows exactly how to read a situation. You’re so glad she’s by your side. Her advice is always so astute. And she’s such a team player! No one could ever ask for a better right hand woman? pig? plushie? Whatever! Pinkie ROCKS! She’ll never abandon you. There’s no one that trusts you like Pinkie does, and you’d never let anything happen to her. If only her fur was a bit less-gray. It used to be pink, you think, but you’ve loved her so much, and for so long that now she should really be called Gray-ie, but don’t let her hear you saying that! She’s sensitive!! How very rude. 

>Regain focus from pig-based-daydream/tangent

You make like Troy Bolton, notable hunk and basketball star for the East High School Wildcats, and getcha head (back) in the game. He wouldn’t have ANY doubt in his head right now! It’s time to act! It’s time to get on that stage and sing that song with Vanessa Hudgens! Time to get everyone into that high school theater and get them clapping, despite the fact that it's only an audition and that would definitely be discourteous to the actors involved. It's fine though, through the power of friendship and music, and with a kickass Disney Original Soundtrack anything is possible! We can even get through to that stuck-up drama teacher, right Pinkie?! Yeah don’t worry Pinkie says yes.

>Break Free. It’s Crunch Time.

The clock is ticking as Shae rises from the glass-strewn floor. She’s in bad shape, covered in cuts from the shattered backboard. She is badly bruised from a two story fall, but she can see her goal above her, the spirographic gate hovering above her rooftop. She’s the last of her team to join, and her team is counting on her. We pan away from her for a moment, to see her house burning and crumbling from the impact of countless small meteors. The sick, twisted precursors of the immense cataclysm approaching, bearing impending doom. We pan back down, to see Shae, dashing back and forth between her various lathes and cruxite equipment, her shadow flickering from the approach of the flaming ball of death bearing down on her. But as she finds a cruxite ball and lines up for a sick, game entry-three-point-buzzer-beater, we see her stumble, her bloody, scratched up leg giving out, only to send dear, sweet, precious, sweet, dear, precious sweet Pinkie scattering towards the Kernelsprite. Shae is distracted and the miracle shot banks off the rim, and the ball clatters to the floor. The crowd is disappointed. The high school duo doesn’t get the roles. The last thing Shae sees is her beloved pig vaporized in the heat, before she herself is consumed in the explosion.

But that’s not the last _we_ see. We see the game keep going, down one player already. Dawn, Shae’s old client player, connects with René, who connects with Lara and so on, completing the loop back to Alex again. Let’s see. Oh dear. Uhhh.... It does NOT go well. Shae’s is not the only death. Hold on, this session fucking sucks! It’s like Game of Thrones but worse!! Only one of them gets god-tier, and they start killing each other before they even start getting the frogs done! What the fuck?! I don’t think I like this iteration of the story!! No way! Yeah ok, fuck that, don’t worry this shit ain’t canon for Randomstuck. And as The Author TM, I have absolute say over what is and isn’t canon. No questions. It’s fine! I’ll find a new seed and make a new story. It is NOT going to end with the death of the most important character! I liked Shae! She’s snarky and complicated and has a really good character arc I want to tell!! It’s just not gonna work like that! I’ve gotten too invested in these dumb, randomly generated motherfuckers! So, don’t worry reader, there is always more to the story. If it has a sad ending, it's not really the end, right? Right???

It’s fine!! I can just press the Randomly Generate button and--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Apologies it took so long to post chapter 2! I'm gonna try to get back to a weekly schedule now! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	3. HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.

Session 78626268: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session  20852114 : Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session  62829913 : Failed.  Help me. They left me here. Session 60239981: Failed.  Help me. They left me here. Session 05885661: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 33125101: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 99115734: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 16950768: Failed.  Help me. They left me here. Session 62743180: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 86325649: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 73168632: Failed. It’s dark here. Session 28026855: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 23234411: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 08959294: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 27004826: Failed. How do I get out of here?! Session 47661941: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 40120633: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 31494589: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 76205612: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 01182969 : Failed. I can’t see anything. Session 31143452: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 00447773: Failed. How could they!? Session 45673001: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 04600416: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 07717580: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 68491603: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 38553106: Failed. I’m not alone. Session 40714630: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 86786028: Failed. I don’t want to know this exists. Session 06440305: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 40844976: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 77226069: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 35646744: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 71156287: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 23367005: Failed. I can’t find their bodies anymore. Session 93028116: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 52915069: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 96080743: Failed. Where am I?! Session 17295176: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 88307398: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 01645037: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 32111787: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 43640104: Failed. They abandoned me. Session 22096291: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 48593070: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 93154321: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 14924051: Failed. Why does this exist?! Session 54508755: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 66995967: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 03239333: Failed. I’m being watched. Session 21661817: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 12054727: Failed. There’s something else here. Session 54975161: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 40930625: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 93621603: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 05256901: Failed. Wait. Session 89307286: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 73609394: Failed. Who are you?! Session 73553279: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 55137500: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 68724504: Failed. What have you DONE?! Session 58849569: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 80698470: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 85887339: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 57538949: Failed. There’s no time left! Session 77701887: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 41083774: Failed. You killed them! Help me. They left me here. Session 60709547: Failed. Ok, that’s enough. Session 03399470: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 43009116: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 51722606: Failed. **DO**. Session 20594001: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 70576339: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 29218489: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 00135908: Failed. Help me. They left me here.Session 94862702: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 30864260: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 62010137: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 58440432: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 29550934: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 12999283: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 05804181: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 10527315: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 86263346: Failed. **NOT**. Session 10634035: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 00584583: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 33919902: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 00478382: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 90839083: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 87802225: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 47282099: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 92447219: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 59359512: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 59679223: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 41233446: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 04676410: Failed. **TRUST**. Session 83319397: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 27802793: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 05172824: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 71702721: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 61913836: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 32722298: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 86017978: Failed. Help me. They left me here.Session 26821650: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 64455781: Failed. **THE**. Session 81506902: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 42804899: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 80020653: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 49224867: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 30043592: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 27307202: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 64204888: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 24756397: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 28658641: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 52415406: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 12746226: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 41236768: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 79034921: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 65399579: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 91347194: Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 49678117: Failed. Help me. They left me here.Session 54737037 : Failed. Help me. They left me here. Session 56796889: Failed.

Session 41361220: Error. Data Corrupted.

**AUTHOR**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY LEFT ME HERE.HELP ME. THEY

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to FarragoFiction, and their Session Simulator, a link to which can be found at:  
> http://farragofiction.com/SBURBSim/character_creator.html
> 
> I own neither Homestuck, nor the Session Simulator, and this work is made exclusively as parody.


End file.
